On the Internet, social networks allow users to connect to and share information with each other. Many social networks include a content sharing aspect that allows users to upload, view, and share content, such as video content, image content, audio content, and so on. Other users of the social network may interact with the provided content. The shared content may include content from professional content creators, e.g., movie clips, TV clips, and music videos, as well as content from amateur content creators, e.g., video blogging and short original videos.
Content sharing platforms allow a user to create playlists of the content maintained by the content sharing platform. The playlist feature of the content sharing platform allows a user to group his favorite content items together in a single location for playback. However, a playlist is typically the work of a single user. Playlist functionality typically does not allow for users other than that single user to participate in the formulation of the playlist.